


¿Y si… hacemos un video?

by Makcake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makcake/pseuds/Makcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…El porno, al menos el amateur, va de tu fetiche de ser visto y tienes el absoluto control de la situación, ellos pueden verte, pueden oírte, pero no pueden tocarte, no pueden correrse contigo, ni dentro de ti, ellos deben sentirse celosos de no ser alguien de los que esta en pantalla, ese vídeo, solo es un show.”</p><p>“¡Oh vaya! El experto ha hablado.”</p><p>“Tú y yo podríamos hacer un vídeo muchísimo mejor que ese y solo necesitaríamos tu cama y la cámara de mi celular…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Y si… hacemos un video?

**Author's Note:**

> No soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de sexo y realmente está es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por favor, cualquier error o comentario es bien recibido.

Es viernes por la noche y Liam está solo en casa: Louis había salido con Harry, Niall había ido a un bar y Zayn hacia días que no lo veía. La tarea de economía se aburría en la mochila mientras Liam estaba más entretenido con su mano y una página porno, después de todo era viernes por la noche.

En la pantalla dos chicos de más o menos su edad se dedicaban a sudar y a gemir en diversas posiciones, el video estaba en un extraño  color sepia y era una grabación amateur, así que cada respiración, cada beso y cada gemido eran reales, la descripción no decía mucho “Bestfriends making love” pero había algo en estos chicos que le llamaban la atención, quizás eran las pestañas imposiblemente largas de uno de ellos o el cuerpo esbelto y tatuado del otro.

No es que los dos le recordaran a Zayn, claro que no.

Los chicos en la pantalla intercambian posiciones y ahora el de los tatuajes cabalga al otro mientras se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir los gemidos, sin mucho éxito; con los audífonos puestos y el volumen al máximo Liam puede escuchar las respiraciones rápidas y la fricción piel con piel, de pronto el chico de los tatuajes lanza un grito casi inhumano y se corre fuerte en el pecho de su amigo; Liam no puede más, aprieta la mano mientras acelera un poco el ritmo, está tan cerca, siente el calor recorriendo su espina dorsal y esas cosquillas características que le suben desde los dedos de los pies hasta…

Los gemidos paran de golpe y frente a él un Zayn Malik lo observa con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, el cerebro de Liam tarda un poco en procesar la situación, no solo esta desnudo frente a su amigo con una mano en su rojo y duro miembro, no, lo peor es que parece que Zayn llevaba tiempo llamándolo y por los audífonos él no había escuchado, de hecho Zayn tuvo que cerrar de golpe la lap para notar que Liam estaba un poco “ocupado”

“Zayn…”

“Shit, sorry, lo siento, yo…” y sin más Zayn abandona su habitación dejándolo solo y sin ganas de terminar con lo que había empezado.

*

La cena es un poco incomoda, Liam no se atreve a mirar a Zayn a los ojos y este no deja de ver a Liam con una mirada cargada de intención. Zayn es abiertamente bisexual y el hecho de que Liam haya estado viendo porno HOMOSEXUAL le da luz verde, o eso quiere creer Zayn, el problema es romper esa muralla de timidez que Liam siempre carga consigo.

“¿Y puedo saber que veías que te tenía tan… ya sabes… contento?” Liam palidece de golpe antes de que la sangre se instale en su rostro y cuello. Zayn va paseándose con solo unos pantalones de pijama tan sueltos que Liam puede ver el inicio de su culo y los huesos de la cadera, y esto no lo esta ayudando en nada.

“Ammm… solo un poco de porno, ya sabes, lo normal.”

Zayn asiente pensativo mientras se pasea una vez más, no ha estado quieto desde que Liam bajo a cenar, con la capucha de la sudadera encima y sus bóxers.

  
“Parecías muy entretenido, a mi el porno ya me aburre, mucho gemido falso y luego…” Zayn decide presionar un poco “supongo que lo viste, la forma en que las tetas se mueven de forma tan exagerada.” Liam enrojece más, nunca le ha gustado que Zayn utilice términos así.

“Se llamas senos, Zayn.”

“Como sea, aparte los gritos, ¡Dios! No soporto los gemidos femeninos.”

“¿Y que haces cuando te acuestas con una? ¿Le tapas la boca?”

“¡Ah! Con que te interesa saber pequeño Liam” Y sin más Zayn ya está en su espacio personal con una mueca que intenta ser sonrisa y una mano en las caderas “hace mucho que no me acuesto con alguna fémina, no sé, hay algo en el anatomía masculina que me vuelve loco, quizás sean los brazos fuertes o la dureza del cuerpo, ya sabes sin tantas curvas y así…” Liam solo lo observa pasmado.

“Y… ¿estaba guapa?”

“¿Quién?”

“La chica de la porno que veías. Déjame adivinar… Rubia, con pestañas postizas y un labial rojo que dejo el miembro del actor cubierto de carmín.”

“No.”

“¿No? Entonces ammm… era una chica que apenas había pasado de los 18, peinada de dos colitas y con uniforme de colegiala.”

“Nope.”

“Ammm” las ideas se le terminan, Zayn nunca ha sido fan del porno y mucho menos del porno hetero, para él nunca ha sido problema conseguir sexo, solo basta que se pare en un bar, le sonría a cualquier persona y en menos de dos horas ya la tiene bajo él y gimiendo como gata en celo. “Me rindo, Liam. ¿Cómo era ella?”

“No era ella, era él. Y bueno…” al no poderse explicar más Liam corre escaleras arriba para después bajar con la computadora entre los brazos.

La pagina sigue abierta, pausada justo donde la dejo, pero Liam oprime f5 y el vídeo empieza desde el principio, los casi 12 minutos que dura el vídeo Liam se mantiene viendo a Zayn y su amigo a la pantalla, casi no parpadea pero tampoco muestra señas de intereses, solo lo observa como si tuviese que escribir un ensayo sobre él; cuando el vídeo termina con ambos chicos sonriéndose entre sí es cuando Zayn reacciona.

“La calidad es muy buena para ser un vídeo casero, es bueno.”

Liam lo observan como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, no entiende como es posible que no le haya provocado nada a Zayn, pero por el comentario tal parece que no se fijo en nada más que la producción.

“¿Y? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?”

“Bueno, los actores tienen química y están buenos pero a mi punto de vista les sobro un poco.”

“¿Sobrar?”

“Si, veras, si el vídeo lo hubiera hecho yo, en vez de querer recrear el kamasutra en doce minutos me hubiera dedicado a mostrarle a las personas como se folla correctamente, ellos estaban más preocupados porque el resultado en pantalla fuera bueno que olvidaron el punto principal. El porno, al menos el amateur, va de tu fetiche de ser visto y tienes el absoluto control de la situación, ellos pueden verte, pueden oírte, pero no pueden tocarte, no pueden correrse contigo, ni dentro de ti, ellos deben sentirse celosos de no ser alguien de los que esta en pantalla, ese vídeo" concluye "solo es un show.”

“¡Oh vaya! El experto ha hablado.” Bufa Liam pero solo lo hace por disimular, el carmín sigue instalado en sus mejillas y tan parece que no se irá.

“Tú y yo podríamos hacer un vídeo muchísimo mejor que ese y solo necesitaríamos tu cama y la cámara de mi celular…” el comentario es lanzado al aire, como a la ligera, pero Zayn se acerca dos paso a Liam y se muerde el labio provocativamente. “¿Qué dices, Liam? ¿Hacemos un vídeo?”

 

*

Si le preguntas a Liam no sabe que lo convenció, quiere creer que fue la calentura y el que Zayn se haya paseado medio desudo frente a su cara por horas, pero realmente ahora no quiere pensar mucho, Zayn por su parte no deja de mover el tripié y ajustar la cámara, porque al final recordó que tenía una vieja cámara de vídeo que grababa mil veces mejor que la de su celular. Cuando el resultado convence a Zayn se acerca a su amigo que se encuentra parado inmóvil a un lado de su cama con la cara más blanca que el papel y puede que tiemble un poco.

“No creo que sea buena idea, la gente lo va a ver y…” pero son los labios de Zayn los que lo silencian.

“Shhh, déjame el trabajo a mí.” Zayn le giña el ojo y lo empieza a besar, primero lento, casi dulce pero Liam no pasa desapercibido como Zayn lo mueve un poco hasta que ambos quedan frente a la cámara.

“Ellos no te van a tener nunca Liam” sus labios se encuentran una vez más y está vez Liam responde aunque un poco inseguro. “Yo no los voy a dejar, nadie te va a tocar jamás” le susurra Zayn mientras desciende por su garganta, las manos de Liam están en sus costados, las manos de Zayn suben por su pecho buscando el cierre de la sudadera.

“Eres mío” y sin más muerde fuerte justo encima de la marca de nacimiento, Liam brinca un poco pero un suspiro ahogado abandonas sus labios y sus manos se aferran a las caderas de Zayn, quien sonríe contra su piel “Solo mío, Liam.”

En un movimiento brusco lo tira sobre la cama y se posiciona encima de él, unos sonidos extraños devuelven a la realidad a Liam, pero Zayn pronto termina de ajustar la cámara y regresa a donde estaba, esta vez la sudadera de Liam sale volando y Zayn empieza un camino de besos rumbo al sur.

La habitación pronto se llena con los pequeños gemidos que salen de la boca de Liam mientras Zayn desliza con los dientes el elástico de los bóxers hasta que la sonrojada erección de Liam es liberada y rebota un poco contra su estomago. La ropa interior pronto le hace compañía a la sudadera verde y Zayn gatea sobre la colcha como una pantera hasta estar al mismo nivel de Liam, le da un pico en los labios antes de dirigirse a su oreja.

“Quiero que seas ruidoso, quiero que la gente que vaya a ver esto sepa que solo yo te hago sentir así.” Un mordisco, dos, y pronto se encuentra entre sus piernas.

Liam tiembla en anticipación, no es secreto para nadie que su amigo es casi un dios en el sexo, pero nunca lo había visto en primera mano y ahora estaba aquí con Zayn entre sus piernas con los ojos vidriosos y las pupilas dilatadas, Zayn lo observa a través del flequillo con un hambre que solo hace temblar más a Liam.

Primero usa una mano para detener la base, y Liam lanza un gemido hondo, después la lengua de Zayn se dedica a dar un lengüetazo aquí y otro allá, sin atreverse a ir más a fondo. Uno, dos, tres y de pronto el mundo se vuelve negro, lo único que Liam siente es la humedad y el calor de la boca de Zayn mientras engulle su miembro.

Adentro y afuera.

Húmedo y cálido.

La lengua hace una pirueta en la cabeza y las manos de Liam se aferran a las sabanas.

Un ahuecamiento de mejillas y succión ponen a Liam al limite.

Y de pronto, Zayn ya no está.

“Te quiero de rodillas frente a mi.”

Liam aturdido lo hace, por un momento olvida la pena de saber que hay una cámara grabándolo, pero pronto Zayn se lo recuerda.

“Quiero que veas fijamente a la cámara, quiero que todo el mundo vea tu cara de placer.”

Liam no sabe que esperar, jamás ha tenido sexo con alguien de su mismo sexo y no es como que el porno le haya dado la lección completa, solo sabe que le va a doler y espera con ansia pero también con un poco de temor el miembro de su amigo.

A su espalda Zayn se deshace de sus pantalones de pijama, en un intento de juego sucio después de cachar a Liam e ir corriendo a masturbarse al baño, no se puso ropa interior, en su cabeza las cosas terminaban más o menos así pero sin la cámara y ahora no es que se vaya a quejar…

Liam es precioso y más así con el sonrojo extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo y con el culo al aire, completamente vulnerable hacia él. Zayn nunca ha sido de los que se toman su tiempo, él va al punto y ya. Pero por esta vez y por Liam decide cambiar un poco de rutina.

Le besa la espina dorsal hasta quedar justo en medio de sus nalgas, redondas y blancas, es la lengua la que se abre paso, primero humedeciendo el musculo alrededor, después penetrando un poco, Liam gime un poco más ronco y sus brazos tiemblan, Zayn no puede controlarse y sopla un poco provocando que el otro chico casi caiga sobre la cama.

  
No tiene prisa, quiere dar un buen espectáculo pero sobre todo quiere que Liam no olvide esta puta noche jamás, porque Zayn esta convencido de que esto no volverá a pasar y está contento de saber que al menos tendrá un recuerdo en video al cual echarle mano (literalmente) en sus ratos de soledad.

Pronto Liam comienza a embestir hacia atrás y Zayn sabe que es el momento de ejercer más presión, alarga la mano buscando a ciegas la pequeña botella de lubricante que había dejado momentos atrás y cuando da con ella extiende una buena cantidad entre sus dedos índice y medio.

El primer nudillo entra fácil, pero cuando ejerce más presión Liam deja salir un sonido de dolor que frena a Zayn.

“Lo siento. ¿Estas bien?”

“Solo… más… despacio.” Su respiración es entre cortada y la voz le sale dos octavas más grave, esto casi hace mandar al carajo la preparación y entrar de golpe, pero es Liam y Zayn jamás le haría algo así a Liam Payne.

Con un poco de paciencia y mucho lubricante después, Liam tiene tres dedos en el culo y jadea cuando Zayn encuentra la próstata.

“¡Mierda! Justo ahí… aaaaah… justo ahí.”

“Ahora voy a entrar, nene.” Zayn le muerde una nalga y es cuando alarga la mano para tomar el condón que la mano de Liam se aferra a su muñeca.

“No… solo hazlo… quiero… quiero sentirte a ti, no a un pedazo de latex.”

Y Zayn tiene que aferrarse fuerte a las caderas de Liam para no perder los estribos.

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Sin tantas preguntas Malik, si hubiese dudado aunque sea un poco no te hubiera dejado poner un dedo en mi culo, ahorphhh.” La entrada de Zayn calla a Liam, hay un poco de dolor porque Zayn es mucho más grande que los dedos que antes habían hecho su trabajo allá abajo, cuando llega al tope Zayn para y Liam siente su respiración caliente contra su oreja.

“¡Oh, fuck! Estás tan estrecho, tan caliente, dios…”

“Solo Liam, por favor.”

Zayn no puede evitar reírse y los temblores le lanzan oleadas de placer a Liam.

“¿Zayn?”

“¿Si, nene?” Le besa detrás de la oreja juguetonamente.

“Muévete.”

“Ammm, nop.”

“Zayn.” Suplica.

“…”

“Por favor”

“¿Por favor, qué, Liam?”

“Follame.”

“Con gusto.”

 

Y sin más esta fuera de él, solo para volver a entrar tortuosamente lento.

Y el baile comienza…

Adentro.

Afuera.

Gemido.

Adentro.

Mordida.

Afuera.

Liam esta a punto de implorar por más cuando Zayn aumenta el ritmo, los muelles de la cama rechinan y en un afán de no caerse por las embestidas Liam se aferra a la cabecera, que ahora golpea rítmicamente la pared. Zayn se aprieta a las caderas de Liam con una pierna alzada para tener un mejor ángulo y Liam no puede reprimir sus gemidos de placer. Siente los dedos de Zayn apretandose tan fuerte que sabe que va a amanecer con moretones pero no puede importarle menos.

Pronto una de las manos de Zayn abandona su cadera y se enreda en su miembro apretándolo con fuerza, que si Liam no estuviera en un sube y baja de placer probablemente sería doloroso; sin embargo en este momento es demasiado, la punta del miembro de Zayn no deja de golpear su próstata y pronto la juguetona mano encuentra un ritmo perfecto.

No basta más que un par de movimientos de muñeca para que Liam se corra violentamente, y en el éxtasis del placer soltó la cabecera y su cabeza se entierra en la colcha mientras a su espalda Zayn aumenta el ritmo, las embestidas comienzan a errar y sin más Zayn se está corriendo también.

*

 

No es hasta el martes cuando regresa de la escuela que se encuentra a Zayn sentado en el sillón, con su computadora enfrente y una mueca extraña, mitad sonrisa, mitad otra cosa.

“¡Hey!¿Algo interesante?”

Zayn lo voltea a ver con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa picara en los labios, Liam nunca va a superar esa noche y se siente como un mal amigo por solo pensar en arrancarle la ropa y pedirle a Zayn que se lo folle contra el sillón. Si bien aún le duele todo el cuerpo no puede dejar de pensar en Zayn y su calor y sus manos y su miembro y en que le dio la follada de su vida.

“Creo que nunca viste el resultado final, ven.” Liam deja la mochila a los pies de la barra de la cocina mientras se acerca al sillón, se sienta en el brazo pero Zayn lo jala hasta sentarlo en su regazo.

Frente a él esta abierta una pagina porno con un vídeo en pausa, el titulo reza “Aburrimiento de viernes por la noche” a lo que Liam alza una ceja.

“Calla, no se me ocurrió nada más.”

Sin embargo en cuanto Zayn aprieta play Liam se olvida de lo que iba a decir, Liam no se había parado a pensar mucho en el vídeo, dio por hecho que Zayn iba a subirlo (si es que lo subía) tal cual quedo, pero ahora que lo está viendo se da cuenta que Zayn corto toda escena de preparación y censuro los nombres.

Frente a Liam hay dos hombres follando como si el mundo fuera acabar y el audio es perfecto, nunca imagino que verse en pantalla siendo follado por uno de sus amigos lo excitara tanto, tampoco contó con que el sonido de su propia voz junto con la respiración acelerada de Zayn le provocaría una erección.

“Tenemos más de cien mil visitas y aún no pasan ni cuatro días” la voz de Zayn suena ronca “Es uno de los vídeos más calientes que han visto en mucho tiempo según los comentarios que dejan.”

“Ajaaa.”

“Y todo es por ti Li.” La mano de Zayn se cuela entre las piernas de Liam, provocando que el chico se retuerza encima de él, “Dios, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer eso.”

“¿Y por qué no lo habías hecho antes?” la calidez de la mano se cuela por entre los pliegues de la ropa hasta topar con el miembro de Liam y empezar con un vaivén lento a pesar de la incomodidad de la ropa.

“Porque no sabía si tu lo querías también.” Liam no puede frenar sus caderas y el miembro duro de Zayn lastima entre los pliegues del jean.

“Zayn.”

“¿Si, Liam?”

“Ve por esa puta cámara, quiero que me folles en este sillón.”


End file.
